


Tiet etäisyyksiin vie ja vie

by Televa



Series: Kukot Tunkiolla [1]
Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Flirting, Fantasizing, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Smoking, Softcore Porn, Topping from the Bottom, työnarkomaani!Lammio
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 13:03:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14619168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Televa/pseuds/Televa
Summary: Montaa askelta kohti keskustaa hän ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt ottamaan, kun Rahikainen otti riskin ja tarrasi häntä ranteesta, vetäisi tiukasti vasten itseään. Ohikiitävän sekunnin ajan Lammion näkökentän täytti ruskeat kiharat, ja Rahikainen kumartui suutelemaan häntä.





	1. Matka

**Author's Note:**

> En omista hahmoja, en saa tästä rahaa. Semmonen kimalteleva juonipupu hyppäsi kasvoille ja tämä on tulos. Lammiota on yllättävän hauska kirjoittaa, mutta voi pojat mitä on Rahikainen miksei se poika voi käyttäytyä kunnolla.

Lammio inhosi monia asioita, mutta matkustaminen yöjunassa oli aivan omalla tasollaan. Penkillä röhnöttävät, kuorsaavat matkalaiset saivat hänet kokemaan silkkaa turhautunutta raivoa, mutta tietenkin juuri tästä junasta kaikki yksityisyyden takaavat makuuvaunupaikat olivat menneet jo aikoja sitten. Se oli juuri hänen tuuriaan. Silkalla sattumalla hän oli kuitenkin onnistunut löytämään lähes tyhjän vaunukerroksen, mikä sopi hänelle mainiosti. Ehkä nyt hän voisi rauhassa kerrata muistiinpanojansa ja hioa seminaariluentonsa huippukuntoon.

Kirpeä, lähes savulta tuoksuva yöilma vaihtui junan haaleanlämpöiseen ilmastointiin, kun Lammio astui sisälle oikeaan vaunuun. Hän jätti pienen matkalaukkunsa eteisen lukolliseen kaappiin ja katsahti tarkemmin lippuansa. Vaunu neljä, paikka viisikymmentäkuusi. Ikkunapaikka. Hyvä, ehkä hänen viereensä ei tulisi ketään ennen Kokkolaa, ja hän voisi jopa torkahtaa hetkellisesti. Rovaniemelle kun oli niin pitkä matka.

Juna nytkähti vaivalloisesti liikkeelle, mateli hiljakseen kohti ensimmäistä välipysäkkiä. Helsingin nähtävyydet lipuivat ohi jämäkällä päättäväisyydellä, mutta Lammiolla ei ollut aikaa jäädä toljottamaan Linnanmäen valokarnevaaleja. Sen sijaan hän avasi läppärinsä, nakutteli sisäministeriön verkkosivut auki ja kirjautui osastonsa intranettiin. Toiselle puolelle ruutua hän avasi työtunnuksilla Google Driven ja alkoi nakuttamaan luentoa tukevia muistiinpanoja.

Nopea, rytmikäs nakutus lakkasi hetkellisesti, kun Tikkurilassa vaunuun tallusti kaksi inttipukuista nuortaherraa. Pojat heittivät kassinsa laukkutelineelle ja istuivat Lammiosta etuviistosti vasemmalle selkä menosuuntaan. Vaikka hänen ja kaksikon välissä olikin monta penkkiriviä, Lammio pystyi selvästi kuulemaan heidän hihittämisensä ja supimisensa, selvästi erottuvien sanojen perusteella he nauroivat jollekin typerälle meemille. Toinen heistä avasi energiajuomatölkin, ja sokerilitkun ellottava haju levisi koko vaunuun. Pojat eivät tuosta välittäneet sen taivaallista, mutta Lammiota tilanne vitutti. Jos hän ei olisi juuri päässyt kunnolla vauhtiin muistiinpanojensa kanssa, olisi hän ojentanut varusmiehet Hauhiaa ja Asumaniemeä puolustusvoimien puvussa oikeaoppisesta käyttäytymisestä.

Junan lipuessa kakkoslaiturille Tampereella Lammio tallensi tekstitiedostonsa ja sulki läppärin. Konnarin kuulutuksen mukaan he olisivat viisi minuuttia pysähdyksissä, sillä Jyväskylästä tulevia vaihtomatkustajia kuljettanut juna oli myöhässä aikataulustaan. Niimpä tietenkin, et VR koskaan ollut ajoissa, Lammio ajatteli ja painui ulos tupakalle.

Helsingin rapsakka yöilma oli vaihtunut jossain kohtaa matkaa kevyeksi tihkusateeksi. Kosteus tunkeutui puvunkauluksesta ja hihansuista sisään, hiipi iholle ja nosti niskakarvat pystyyn. Lammio värähti tahtomattaan, mutta sytytti päättäväisesti tupakkansa. Ensimmäinen nikotiiniannos moneen tuntiin lämmitti ruumista, ja Lammio imi savua sisäänsä kuin hukkuva mies.

Aivan liian pian tuo taivaallinen tauko tuli päätökseensä, kun konnari vislasi pilliinsä ja laituri tyhjeni viimeisistäkin kiiruhtavista matkalaisista. Loppuun palanut natsa lensi jonnekin roskakorin suuntaan ja jäi sateeseen savuamaan, kun Lammio hypähti nopeasti takaisin junaan juuri parahiksi.

Vasta kolmasosa matkasta oli takana.  
Lammion ollessa tupakkatauolla hän oli saanut vierustoverin. Mistä lie tuohon tupsahtanut, ei hän Lammion ohi ainakaan ole tullut. Nopeasti katsottuna mies oli häntä päätä pidempi, hänellä oli ananastukaksi leikatut kiharat hiukset ja ilkikuriset silmät. Puku hänen yllään oli selvästi kokoa liian iso. Niska kurtussa hän kirjoitti rivakasti peukalot vilkkuen viestiä puhelimellaan, rutisti välillä kulmiaan ja jatkoi näpyttelyä vierellään seisovasta miehestä välittämättä.

“Päästähän”, Lammio sanoi tylysti, mutta ei tehnyt elettäkään päästäkseen ikkunapaikalleen. Vasta, kun mies siirsi jalkojaan pois tieltään ja virnisti hänelle Lammio istuuntui ja palasi luentonsa suunnittelemiseen. Hän päätti, ettei pitänyt vierellään istuvasta miehestä. Miksi tuo oli edes istuuntunut hänen viereensä, kun koko vaunu oli tyhjillään kuorsaavia inttipoikia lukuunottamatta? Oli raivostuttavaa, ettei edes yöjunassa saanut olla rauhassa. Ainoa mikä puuttui kirsikkana kakun päällä oli, että tuo länkisääri alkaisi hieromaan tuttavankauppaa.

“Voan mitäs sie noin vihasest nakuttelet, nukkuahan täsä kaikjen pitäis?”

_Voi helvetin perkeleen perseensuti._

“Minä teen töitä. Se ei teille kuulu”, Lammio vastasi napakasti. Miksi, oi pyhät jumalat miksi, hänellä piti olla niin kirotun huono tuuri?

“Paitti et taetaahan se, ko mie täsä siun vieressä nukkua koitan. Ja turhaan sie minnuu teitittelet, samanikäshän täsä taijetaan olla”, mies hymähti nopeasti takaisin ja kohotti kätensä kättelyyn. 

“Janne Rahikainen, Karjalan lahja mualimalle.”

Lammio tuijotti Rahikaisen kättä pitkään. Missään nimessä ei ollut hänen tapaistaan tehdä sinunkauppoja tuollaisten… leuanloksuttajien kanssa, mutta valtion virkamies hänen sisällään voitti, ja Lammio puristi kaikella voimalla vierustoverinsa kättä.

“Henrik Lammio.”

“No mutta no mutta, nätti nimi nätil nuamal.”  
Hän toivoi, että olisi onnistunut venäyttämään Rahikaiselta jonkin sormen, edes pikkurillin, mutta miehen kasvot pysyivät häiritsevän päättäväisesti hymyssä. Laskettuaan kätensä Rahikainen kaivoi repustaan kuulokkeet päähänsä ja palasi näpräämään puhelintaan. Lammio käsitti tilaisuutensa tulleen ja palasi takaisin läppärinsä ääreen nopeasti ennen kuin Rahikainen keksisi vääntää jutun juurta jostain turhanpäiväisestä. Kauaa hän ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt jatkaa nakutteluaan, kun Rahikainen jo tökki häntä pistävästi etusormellaan käsivarteen konnarin mentyä ohi. Lammio piti häiriöstä suivaantuneena katseensa visusti näytössä.

“Niin?”

“Ei ko sitä mie voan jot mihinkä sinoot menos? Et kuis kaua mie täsä viihtin koisia”, Rahikainen kysyi ja haukotteli pitkään päälle. Lammio halusi juosta pois.

“Jään vasta Rovaniemellä”, hän vastasi ja odotti, kun Rahikainen selvästikin laskeskeli päässään jotain. Lopulta tuon ilme kirkastui ja hän sanoi selvästikin mielissään: “Perskeles, sinnehä mieki oon matkalla! No mutta tiähän meni vallan mainiosti, ko nythän mie voin koisii täs siun viäres koko matkan. Herätä jos asjaa tuloo. Öitä!”

Niine hyvineen Rahikainen sulki silmänsä, kenasi päätään taaksepäin vasten niskatukea, ja alkoi kuorsaamaan. Lammio heitti hyvästit omille yöunilleen.

Maisema alkoi pikkuhiljaa muuttumaan. Sade jatkui yhä, mutta kumpuilevat pellot muuttuivat nopeasti Parkanon jälkeen laajoiksi peltoaukeiksi ja maisemaa dominoivat lehtimetsät vaihtuivat pieniksi sekametsiköiksi, mutta paksunsakea sumu pysyi. Siellä täällä näkyi ränsistyneitä heinälatoja sekä yksittäisiä rintamamiestaloja, joiden ohilipumista Lammio seurasi kaihoin silmin. Mitä hän olisikaan antanutkaan asumisesta tuollaisessa rauhassa, jossa ympärillä ei ollut kuin luontoa ja läheisimpään naapuriin oli kilometritolkulla matkaa. Kaupungissa aina eläneenä hän salaa haaveili omasta maatilkusta Ehkä jossain tulevaisuudessa sitten, kun pitkäkestoinen asiantuntijavirka sisäministeriön siviilikriisinhallintayksikössä olisi se arvostetuin kruununjalokivi hänen työhistoriassaan.

Taivas tummui tummumistaan, eikä Seinäjoen jälkeen voinut enää paljaalla silmällä erottaa puidenlatvoja taivasta vasten. Lammio huokaisi syvään.

Puoliväli.

Hän olisi halunnut lähteä Seinäjoella ulos tupakille, mutta Rahikainen oli onnistunut nukkuessaan kieräyttämään päänsä vasten Lammion olkapäätä, eikä hän halunnut herättää nukkuvaa miestä unestaan. Heidän yhteisen junamatkansa aikana Lammio oli ymmärtänyt varsin nopeasti, että nukkuva Rahikainen oli huomattavasti helpompi matkatoveri kuin puhelias Rahikainen. Tiedä sitten olisiko tuo ärsyyntynyt herättämisestä, mutta sitä hän ei halunnut lähteä testaamaan. Tupakkatauko sai jäädä seuraavaan pysähdykseen, joten Lammio vain nojasi päätään vasten kylmää ikkunaa ja yritti olla välittämättä vieressään nukkuvasta miehestä.

Aina välillä hän kuitenkin vilkaisi Rahikaista, aivan salavihkaa. Jokin käsittämätön halu hänellä oli hiplata noita kikkaroita suortuvia, antaa niiden soljua sormien läpi ja ehkä jopa tukistaa jossain toisessa tilanteessa. Millaisiakohan vinkauksia tuo päästäisi…? Ei Lammio tiennyt mikä häntä vaivasi, mutta tuossa toisessa miehessä oli jotain hyvinkin kiinnostavaa.

Kellon lähetessä aamukuutta sumu väistyi, ja aamu alkoi valjeta kaikessa loistossaan. Taivaanranta värjääntyi ensin verenpunaiseksi, sitten kirkkaan oranssiksi ja lopulta keltaisenoranssiksi. Valonsäteet laskostuivat maahan rakoilevan pilvipeitteen läpi kuin enkelipuvun helmat ikään, ja vaikka Lammio oli nähnyt elämänsä aikana lukuisia auringonnousuja ympäri maapalloa, oli tuo näky yksi kauneimmista mitä hänelle oli siunaantunut.

Hieman Oulun jälkeen Rahikainen heräsi. Hän kismitteli pitkään, aivan kuin koko päivän auringossa loikoillut kissa, ennen kuin nousi seisomaan ja poistui vaunusta. Hän kuitenkin kääntyi samantien kannoillaan takaisin, väläytti Lammiolle leveän virnistyksen ja painui toiseen suuntaan. Reilun viiden minuutin jälkeen hän palasi, tällä kertaa kaksi suurta kahvikuppia kädessään.

“En mie tiijä miten sie kahvis otat, joten mie otin toisen mustana ja toisen maiolla. Molemmat mänöö alas ihan yhtlailla. Kumpi?” hän kysyi ja tarjosi kumpaakin kuppia Lammiolle. Valtion virkamiehen rooli mureni hetkellisesti, ja Lammio antoi vilpittömän hämmennyksen paistaa kasvoillaan. Ei hän muistanut koska viimeksi joku olisi hänelle kahvia tarjonnut, ellei kokousten yhteydessä olleita kahvitarjoiluja laskettu.  
“Voin ottaa sen mustan. Kiitos”, hän sanoi ääni epätavallisen hiljaa ja kysyi, mitä oli toiselle velkaa. Rahikainen vain naurahti.

“Höppöp, oles hyvä vuan. Anna mie kiitän sinnuu ko kestit miun koisimist koko matkan. Myöhän voijaan ottaa nää semmosin ensitreffeinä”, Rahikainen heitti ja vinkkasi silmää päälle. Hän selvästikin nautti, millaiseen hämmennykseen oli toisen saanut. Varmaan ensimmäistä kertaa elämässään Lammio punastui, joten hän suoristi selkänsä ja käänsi katseensa takaisin ohi valuviin maisemiin. Ikkunasta tuijotti takaisin kuitenkin Rahikaisen virneeseen vääntyneiden kasvojen heijastus. Ainoa pakopaikka oli kuuma kahvikuppi, josta Lammio hörppäsi aivan liian varomattomasti ja poltti sen seuraamuksena kielensä.

“Noh noh, eläs ny Henkkaseni nuin innostu ajatuksesta, kuhan ny vuan luikuria laskeskelin”, Rahikainen naurahti selvästikin huvittuneena aiheuttamastaan reaktiosta, vaikka kyllähän tuota Henrikiä voisi pari iltaakin toljotella. Jonkinlainen epämääräinen suunnitelma alkoi hahmottua Rahikaisen mielessä: hyvässä lykyssä he tulisivat olemaan vähintään vuorokauden samassa kaupungissa, eikä hänellä ollut mitään tarkempia suunnitelmia muutaman hassun koulutuksen lisäksi. Ehkäpä joku ilta hän voisi viedä Lammion ulos syömään, hän voisi hurmata pöksyt pois ja kellistää hotellihuoneessa. Onneksi hänellä oli hotellihuone viikonlopuksi varattuna, vaikka turvallisuusseminaarin järjestävä taho olikin varoitellut mahdollisesta huonetoverista. Sehän Rahikaisen pojalle passasi vallan mainiosti.

“Oletsie kauvanki Rollossa?” hän kysäisi kahvin särppimisen lomassa. Heillä oli yhteistä matkaa reilut kaksi tuntia jäljellä, ja jokainen hetki oli liian arvokas hukkaan heitettäväksi. Hyvällä pohjatyöllä pääsee vallan pitkälle kunhan tietää mitä tekee.

“Viivyn sunnuntai-iltaan asti“, kuului vastaus. Puna Lammion kasvoilla oli tasaantunut, ja hän kehtasi vihdoin katsoa Rahikaista silmiin. Ne olivat jäänsiniset, täynnä paljon tunnetta mutta päällimmäisenä kiilsi vakavoitunut huvittuneisuus. Lammio pelkäsi ja tiesi, että oikeissa olosuhteissa hän pystyisi uppoamaan noihin silmiin, antautua täysin niiden valtaan ja upota, upota, **_upota._**

“Sehän passattoo mainiosti, niin miekin! Kuules, meijän pittäis treffata vaik tänäehtoolla, käyä kahveil tai yksillä ko kerta samoilla kylillä ollaan. Mie voin tarjoo!” Rahikaisen hymy kätki taaksensa roiman kasan taka-ajatuksia, mutta hänen täytyi vielä pelata korttinsa varovasti ja harkiten. Varaa hutilointiin ei ollut, sillä mitä enemmän hän Lammion kanssa puhui, sitä varmemmaksi kävi, että nyt oli leikittiin helposti ympärilleen muurit nostavan kanssa. Mutta mitäpäs tuosta, Rahikaisen poika piti haasteita, ja niitähän Lammiossa riitti. Yhden sydämenlyönnin ajan Rahikainen antoi itsensä upota mielikuvaan, jossa hän voisi viettää yön uuden tuttavansa kanssa täydessä rauhassa. Voih, mitä kaikkea hän voisikaan tuolle tehdä, saada vikisemään ja ynähtelemään hyvää oloa ilman koskettamista…  
Rahikainen puraisi poskeaan, ettei olisi kovettunut siltä istumalta.

Lammio siristi silmiään, tuijotti jonnekin kaukaisuuteen ja puntaroi mahdollista vastaustaan. Lopulta hän huokaisi ja myöntyi ehdotukseen.  
“Majoitun keskustan Vaakunassa, joten voit tiedustella minua sieltä iltaseitsemän jälkeen. Luulisin, että viimeisetkin seminaariluennot ovat loppuneet siihen mennessä”, hän sanoi ja joi loput kahvistaan. Tuo kehitysmaita riistävä musta myrkky oli todellakin tullut tarpeeseen, mutta sitä hän ei Rahikaiselle myöntäisi.

Lammio ei tiennyt mitä hän oli tehnyt, kun Rahikaisen kasvot vääntyivät entistä leveämpään hymyyn. Jokin tuossa hymyssä oli vastenmielistä, mutta Lammio ei pystynyt tunnistamaan mitä. Rahikainen kuitenkin näytti siltä, kuin olisi löytänyt samalla kertaa metsästyssaaliin, lottovoiton kuin ämpärillisen kultaa.

“Tiähän vain paremmaks mänöö, tai sitten kohtalol on nappulat pelis. Nyt kyllä ihan Rahikaisen poekaa hemmotellaan! Myöhän taijetaa kuule olla samassa hotellisakin viel”, tuo naurahti ja se sama epämieluisaa tunnetta herättänyt välähti hänen silmissään toistamiseen. Nyt Rahikainen oli jo naurettavan kiinnostunut Lammion viikonloppusuunnitelmista. Yksityiskohtia lisää haastettuaan heille molemmille selvisi se itsestäänselvin: he olivat matkalla samaan turvallisuusseminaariin, Lammio luennoimaan ja Rahikainen harjoittamaan tutkivaa journalismia.

Yhteensattuman selvittyä alkoi Lammiokin suhtautumaan vierustoveriinsa paljon suopeammin. Hän vastaili Rahikaisen kysymyksiin laveammin, pikkuhiljaa jopa intoutui avaamaan omaa työnkuvaansa sisäministeriössä. Junan lipuessa vihdoinkin pääteaseman laiturille olivat he ehtineet käymään läpi koko seminaarin ohjelmiston, kritisoineet pääpuhujan moraalikäsityksiä (ei sillä että Rahikainen siitä niin välitti, hän vain halusi kuunnella Lammion ääntä nyt, kun mies vihdoinkin pääsi vauhtiin), ja päätyneet väittelemään sosiaalisen median vaikutuksesta siviileihin kriisitilanteessa.

Aurinko oli jo päättäväisenä aloittanut matkansa kohti keskipäivän huippua, kun he astuivat ulos junasta. Tuntui hyvältä hengittää niin monen tunnin jälkeen puhdasta aamuilmaa, venytellä kunnolla ja antaa uuden energian vallata koko ruumis, jopa niin hyvältä, että Lammio päätti siirtää seuraavan tupakkataukonsa vasta hotellille. Montaa askelta kohti keskustaa hän ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt ottamaan, kun Rahikainen otti riskin ja tarrasi häntä ranteesta, vetäisi tiukasti vasten itseään. Ohikiitävän sekunnin ajan Lammion näkökentän täytti ruskeat kiharat, ja Rahikainen kumartui suutelemaan häntä.

Tuo suudelma kieli lupauksia tulevasta, jonka ajattelusta Lammio oli itseään koko yön rankaissut. Käsi hänen niskassaan oli vaativa, se veti häntä entistä lähemmäksi, ja Lammio antoi mennä. Hän heitti pois kaiken sen virallisuuden jolle oli persoonansa rakentanut, antautui tuolle savolaismiehelle eikä jaksanut enää hävetä.

Nopeasti Rahikainen kuitenkin perääntyi kauemmaksi vielä, kun tilanne oli jotenkin hallittavissa. Hänen hengityksensä oli kiihtynyt, ja se oli nostanut hennon punan hänen poskilleen. Lammio tiesi, että se oli menoa nyt.

“Vuan tästhän tulloo hauska viikonloppu”, Rahikainen kuiskasi hänen korvanjuureensa, näykkäisi kiusaavasti korvannipukkaa ja katosi ihmismereen.

Lammio sytytti sittenkin tupakkansa jo laiturilla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ensi osassa päästäänkin vähän... seikkailemaan!


	2. Yö

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jossain muussa tilanteessa Lammio olisi voinut pistää merkille, kuinka syntisen hyvältä tuo näytti lohenpunaisessa kauluspaidassa ja tummissa farkuissaan, kuin renessanssimaalauksesta hypänneeltä viettelijältä. Kädessä hänellä oli jokin lyhytvartinen kukka-asetelma, mutta sitä ei Lammio edes huomannut.

Jo ulko-ovelta kävi selväksi, että yökerhon ilma oli kostea ja haisi hieltä. Ajatus sisälle menemisestä tuntui yhtäkkiä hyvinkin vastenmieliseltä, lähestulkoon oksettavalta. Lammio halusi kääntyä kannoillaan ja kävellä korttelin loppuun, palata takaisin hotellihuoneensa lämpöön, mutta hän oli luvannut Rahikaiselle tapaavansa tämän toisepäivän iltajuhlissa. Pientä painostustahan se oli tarvinnut, mutta lopulta hän oli suostunut, eikä enää voinut perääntyä. Hän suoristi kauluspaitaansa, varmisti että kukkaro oli bleiserin povitaskussa ja marssi sisään.

Hänen onnekseen yökerho oli varattu ensimmäisiksi tunneiksi ainoastaan seminaariväen käyttöön, joten ainakin hän välttyisi umpikännisten teinien törttöilyltä ja iskuyrityksiltä. Toisaalta, seminaariväen juhlintainnon tietäen järjestyshäiriöitä tulisi tapahtumaan, siitä Lammio oli aivan varma. Alkoholi ja väsymys olivat paha yhdistelmä jo valmiiksi, ja kun mukaan heitti vielä luentosalien huonosta ilmasta vapautumisen, oli kaaoksen ainekset kasassa. Nyt oli kuitenkin pakko keskittyä löytämään Rahikainen, mutta juotavaa hän tarvitsi kaikista ensimmäisenä, joten Lammio terästi mielensä ja lähti päättäväisesti haparoimaan tiskiä kohti.

Oli luojan lykky, että suurin osa vieraista ei ollut saapunut vielä, joten jono tiskille oli suorastaan olematon. Hän tilasi konjakkipaukun ja antoi katseensa kiertää uudessa ympäristössä. Jonkinsortin tanssilavaa imitoiva karsina oli hänen vasemmalla puolellaan, oikealle seinustalle taasen oli sijoitettu muutama loossi. Baaritiski jatkui koko seinustan pituudelta tanssilavan ohi, missä se loppui karaokepuolen alkaessa. Lammio teki sisäisen muistiinpanon, että pysyisi mahdollisimman kaukana tuosta päädystä. Yökerhoon hän pystyi vielä vaivoin menemään, kunhan sitä ei tapahtunut liian usein, mutta karaoke oli ehdoton ei. Niin alas hän ei antaisi itsensä vajota.

Lammio maksoi juomansa ja vilkaisi kelloaan. Viisarit liikahtivat juuri vartin yli kahdeksaan. Hän sadatteli itsekseen, missä helvetissä se kuikelo oikein kuppasi, heidänhän piti tavata jo tasalta. Epäluulo heräsi hänen sisällään, sillä toisesta ei ollut kuulunut moneen tuntiin mitään. Kyllähän sitä tiesi, että pressitapaamisissa kesti aina, mutta kun Rahikainen ei todellakaan ollut laittanut minkäänlaista viestiä myöhästymisestään.

Lammion ajatukset lähtivät laukkaamaan sivuraiteille. Ehkä Rahikainen ei tulisikaan, vaan tämä kaikki olikin vain osa juonta tehdä Lammio naurunalaiseksi. Ehkä Rahikainen ei ollut koskaan tulossakaan, vaan tämä olisi nytkin jossain nuhjuisessa hotellihuoneessa paneskelemassa kuka ties kenen kanssa. Ehkä Lammio oli ollut typerä kun oli antanut pienen toivonkipinän syttyä syvällä sielussaan, ehkä kaikki tämä olikin vain yksi suuri virhe eikä hänellä ollut sittenkään itseisarvoa.

Hän havahtui siihen, että musiikki pauhasi aivan liian kovalla, hän ei kuullut omia ajatuksiaan. Lasi kädessä tuntui yhtäkkiä aivan liian raskaalta kannatella sormien varassa, ja Lammion piti laskea se nopeasti lähimmälle tasolle ettei olisi pudottanut sitä. Ilma muuttui keuhkoissa paksuksi, kosteaksi mytyksi, joka takertui sisuskaluihin kiinni ja puristi tunnon pois. Lammio haukkoi henkeä, hän ei pystynyt hengittämään kunnolla, oli päästä ulos, ulos, ulos.

Hän lähti harppomaan pitkin askelin kohti tupakkaterassia konjakkilasi täysin unohtuneena. Ainoa selvä ajatus oli pysyä ulos asti niin hyvin kasassa, ettei kukaan vain saisi aavistustakaan hänen sisällään kytevästä paniikista. Tärkeintä oli nyt vain näyttää mahdollisimman normaalilta, päästä ripeästi ulos ja rauhoittua niin hyvin kuin suinkin. Bassonjytke surisi hänen korvissaan, pompotti sydäntä ja valtasi kaikki aistit, mutta hän ei ollut varma oliko se päälle jäänyt muisto vai oikeasti kaiuttissa soiva kappale.

Tupakkaterassilla ei ollut ketään, ja kaiken paniikkinsa keskellä Lammio ymmärsi olla kiitollinen tästä. Paniikkikohtauksen selvittäminen ulkopuolisten aikana ei ollut koskaan hyvä idea, ei hän halunnut näyttää heikolta kenenkään silmissä. Ei valtion virkamies yksinkertaisesti voinut näyttäytyä niin heikkona missään julkisessa tilassa, ei etenkään jos kyseessä oli niinkin pieni asia kuin tunnekuohu. Hän nojasi otsaansa vasten puukaidetta ja keskittyi ainoastaan sen viileyden tuomaan hetkelliseen rauhaan. Hän hytisi kylmästä, mutta keskitti kaiken voimansa tuohon pieneen, alituiseen tutinaan.

“Henrik? Oletsie kunnossa?“ Lammio ymmärsi vain vaivoin tulevansa puhutelluksi. Hän nosti päänsä äänen suuntaan ja rekisteröi jossain aivojensa sopukoissa tuijottavansa Rahikaisen huolestuneisiin kasvoihin. Jossain muussa tilanteessa Lammio olisi voinut pistää merkille, kuinka syntisen hyvältä tuo näytti lohenpunaisessa kauluspaidassa ja tummissa farkuissaan, kuin renessanssimaalauksesta hypänneeltä viettelijältä. Kädessä hänellä oli jokin lyhytvartinen kukka-asetelma, mutta sitä ei Lammio edes huomannut.

Kai hänen silmänsä olivat niin täynnä epätoivoa ja säikähdystä, noita kahta niin tuttua mutta visusti salattua tunnetta, että se sai Rahikaisen lähestulkoon panikoimaan itsekin. Kuin tuulispää hän yliviivasi nimensä vieraslistalta, jätti takkinsa narikkaan ja oli Lammion vierellä. 

“Henrik, hengitä. Mie olen täsä näin, ei oo hätiä mitiä. Keskity miun iänee, hengitä“, hän puheli ja silitti omasta mielestään rauhoittavasti Lammion selkää. Tämä kuitenkin kavahti kauemmas, ei häneen saanut koskea kun hän oli näin holtittomassa tunnekuohussa, eikö tuo idiootti edes sen vertaa ymmärtänyt. Rahikainen nosti kätensä ilmaan kuin antautumisen merkiksi, mutta jatkoi puhelemistaan auttaakseen toista keskittymään kaikkeen muuhun paitsi oloonsa.

Lopulta Lammio onnistui rauhoittamaan itseänsä sen verran, että hengittäminen ei ollut enää työlästä. Vaikka ihmisten tuleminen röökillä meinasi ensin aiheuttaa uuden paniikkiaallon vyöryn, mutta Rahikainen asettui selkä ovelle päin ja blokkasi muiden näköyhteyden tähän. Lammio oli kiitollinen Rahikaisen ajattelevaisuudesta, muttei sitä kehdannut ääneen sanoakaan.

“Kiitos, voin jo paljon paremmin“, Lammio sanoi lopulta ja veti syvään henkeä. Puhdas ilma tuntui jälleen hyvältä. Hän oli onnistunut rauhoittumaan ja hallitsemaan itsensä taas jotenkuten. Rahikainen näytti edelleen hieman huolestuneelta, mutta muisti sitten yhä puristavansa pientä kukka-asetelmaa kädessään. Hän päättäväisesti kiinnitti sen varressa olevalla hakaneulalla Lammion bleiseriin, juuri siihen vasemmalle puolelle missä tämän sydänkin hakkasi.

“Täsä, mie meinasin ihan unohtaa antaa tän, sie säikähytit miut niin perin pohjin. Kas noin, sehän näyttää varsin nätiltä siulla“, hän sanoi oikaistuaan kukan suoraan. Lammio katsahti kukkaa häkeltyneenä. Pinkki leinikki loi kauniin kontrastin tummansinistä bleiseriä vasten, ja Lammio soimasi itseään ylireagoimisestaan. Typerä mies, panikoida nyt pienestä myöhästymisestä ja aiheuttaa samalla paniikkikohtaus paikassa, jossa kuka tahansa olisi voinut tunnistaa hänet. Kerrassaan häpeällistä. Vielä hetki sitten täysin loogisilta vaikuttaneet ajatukset tuntuivatkin nyt lapsellisilta ja irrationaalisilta.

“Sinä… hankit minulle kukan? Ei sun olisi tarvinnut”, Lammio sanoi ja hypisteli leinikin terälehtiä. Ne tuntuivat samettisen pehmeiltä sormien ihoa vasten, ja häntä hävetti entistä enemmän.

“Kyllähän, eikös se ole kohteliasta aina enstreffeillä tuua kukkia. Ilollahan mie, ja nätistihän toi leinikki siulle soppii. Korostaa siun silimiikin niin sopivast”, Rahikainen hymähti ja sipaisi hiukset pois Lammion silmien edestä. Hän suikkasi nopeasti suukon toisen suupieleen ja hymyili selvästikin mielissään aiheuttamaan punasta toisen poskilla. Hän oli samaan aikaan sekä hyvillään että harmissaan, ettei Lammio ollut ymmärtänyt kukat symboliikkaa. Toisaalta, tämä oli vasta toennut selvästikin pahasta tunnekuohusta, minkä takia Rahikainen soimasi itseään. Kyllä hänellä olisi vielä aikaa avata kukan tarkoitusta enemmän illan aikana, mutta nyt tärkeintä oli varmistaa, että toinen oli täysin kunnossa.

“Mutta... ei mulla ole antaa mitään vastalahjaa“, Lammio mutisi ja nosti katseensa epävarmana Rahikaisen silmiin. Eivät he olleet sopineet mitään lahjoista, eikä Lammio tiennyt miten tällaisissa tilanteissa normaalisti toimitaan. Ei hän yleensäkään treffeillä käynyt, ja ne muutamat jotka hän oli tavannut, olivat lähteneet pois kesken illallisen milloin mihinkin. Kukat jäivät aina ravintolan pöydälle, ja vastuuntuntoisesti hän kantoi ne takaisin kotiin, asetti huolellisesti maljakkoon muistuttamaan jälleen kerran uudesta epäonnistumisesta. Siinä ne sitten kököttivät lakastumiseen asti, jotta jokainen aamu keittiöön tullessaan Lammio sai muistutuksen siitä, miten epärakastettava hän lopulta olikaan. Roskikseen hän ei kuitenkaan kimppuja ikinä viitsinyt heittää, sehän olisi ollut kuin rahan tiputtamista kaivoon. Maljakkoon ne sitten aina jäivät, kunnes jäljellä oli vain kuivuneet, helposti karisevat terälehdet ja varsi, joka voi katketa herkimmästäkin kosketuksesta.

“Elä sie tommosil piätäs vaivaa. Mut mitäs sanot jos myö mäntäsii takasin sisälle ennen ko jäävytään? Tiällä on jo aikas kylymä“, Rahikainen ehdotti. Vasta nyt Lammio tajusi, että toinen oli tärissyt siinä jo hyvän aikaa. Hän vain nyökkäsi ja lupasi tarjota tuolle drinkin kiitokseksi, olihan se vähintä mitä hän pystyi tekemään. Hän oli kiitollinen, ettei Rahikainen vaatinut mitään selitystä, vaan antoi kiltisti tukea ja yritti vilpittömästi auttaa.

Jokin uusi ja tuntematon läikähti Lammion sisällä, mutta hän ei uskaltanut antaa sille mitään nimeä. Ei ainakaan vielä.

Lammion… välikohtauksen aikana yökerhoon oli tullut jo roimasti lisää ihmisiä, ja he pystyivät helposti tunnistamaan ihmisjoukosta kaikki ne, joiden kanssa Lammio joutuisi lopulta vaihtamaan näkemyksiä nykypäivän tilanteesta. Pari miestä jopa lähtivät ottamaan askelia heitä kohti, ja Lammio automaattisesti laski päässään parhaimman pakoreitin. Hän tarttui Rahikaista kädestä ja ohjasi tämän kohti vessoja, mutta kaarsikin heti nurkan taakse päästyään yllättäen baaritiskiä päin. Paniikkikohtaus oli verottanut niin paljon hänen energiastaan, ettei hän halunnut tavata ketään ylimääräistä saatika sitten joutua pitkäveteiseen keskusteluun ja nyökyttelymaratooniin valtakunnan tylsimpien setämiesten kanssa. Pelkästään Rahikaisen seura oli hänelle tarpeeksi, eikä hän oikeastaan juuri nyt muita kaivannutkaan. Hän oli tullut iltajuhliin juhlimaan, joten hauskaahan hän tulisi pitämään, olkoonkin sitten väen vängällä jos muu ei auta.

Rahikainen tilasi itselleen jonkin naurettavan näyttävän drinkin, mihin tuli ainakin kuutta eri ainesosaa, ja Lammio pyysi itselleen uuden konjakkipaukun ja maksoi juomat. He löysivät pienen pöydän tarpeeksi sivummalta, että he pystyivät keskustelemaan rauhassa. Lammio oli aluksi hieman varuillaan ja harkitsi kaikki sanomisensa tarkkaan, mutta muutamalla hyvin tiputetulla vitsillä ja kädelle hipaisulla Rahikainen onnistui nostattamaan sen pienoisen hymyn tämän huulille, jota oli yhdessä päivässä alkanut niin naurettavan kovasti kaipaamaan. 

Ilta täyttyi puheensorinasta ja basson jytkeestä, ja neljännen drinkin kohdalla Rahikainen onnistui maanittelemaan Lammion mukanaan tanssilattialle. Kajareista kaikui kevään Euroviisujen voittajaveisu, jonka Lammio etäisesti muisteli olevan moldovalaisten esittämä. Hän kulautti loput piña coladastaan, jonka Rahikainen oli pakottanut hänet tilaamaan, eihän kukaan täysjärkinen juonut pelkkiä konjakki- tai viskipaukkuja _yökerhossa_ , ja lähti Rahikaisen perään huojuvan ihmisjoukon keskelle. Kaikki alkoivat olla jo sen verran humalassa, että hän uskalsi päästää aavistuksen itsekontrollistaan irti. Liian lähelle tulevat ihmiset herättelivät uutta ahdistusta purkautumaan, mutta hän piti päättäväisesti katseensa Rahikaisessa ja onnistui työntämään kaipaamattomat tunteet pois mielestään. Pikkuhiljaa rytmi otti hänestäkin vallan, ja hän uskalsi hymyillä jo paljon vapautuneemmin. Jossain kohtaa kertosäettä hän avasi silmänsä, joita hän ei muistanut edes sulkeneensa, ja mykistyi siitä, kuinka huolettomalta ja kauniilta hänen tanssitoverinsa näyttikään.

Voih, Rahikaista hän olisikin voinut katsella lopun ikäänsä. Tuo liikkui sulavasti kuin kissa, heilutti lanteitaan täydellisesti kappaleen tahdissa, ja Lammio oli kuin hypnotisoitu paikoilleen. Oli kuin maailmassa ei olisi muita ollutkaan kuin hän ja soiva kappale, ja he elivät sulassa sovussa toisissaan kiinni. Laulut olivat tarkoitettu nautittaviksi, ja nauttiva Rahikainen todellakin oli. Hänellä oli hiukset auki, ja tummat kiharat heiluivat puolelta toiselle nopeiden liikkeiden mukana, tottelivat jokaista käännöstä ja väännöstä. Tanssilattian valokirjo heijastui tämän kaulassa olevaan puiseen rusetti, värjäsi sen vaaleanruskean pinnan vuoroin vihreäksi, siniseksi, oranssiksi, koko maailman värikirjoksi. Lohenpunainen kauluspaita oli noussut helmasta ylöspäin, paljasti kaistaleen pehmeää kylkeä, mutta sitä Rahikainen ei edes huomannut. Mutta Lammio huomasi, ja hän olisi tehnyt mitä tahansa, että olisi voinut repiä tässä ja nyt tuon paidan auki, painautua vasten paljasta rintakehää ja jumaloida sitä lopun ikäänsä.

Biisi vaihtui ja tilalle tuli uusi nopeatempoinen kappale, jota Lammio ei muistanut koskaan kuulleensa. Rahikainen sen sijaan tuntui kuin syttyvän uudelleen entistä kirkkaampaan liekkiin uuden biisin myötä, sillä hänen ilmeensä kirkastui kuin ahaa!-elämykseen ja hän selvästikin lauloi sanojen mukana. Hän tarttui Lammiota kädestä, veti tämän kokonaan itseään vasten ja piti siinä. Lammion oli yhtäkkiä kuuma, niin kuuma, eikä se todellakaan johtunut pelkästään ylipukeutumisesta. Hän lukkiutui hetkellisesti, mutta sitten Rahikainen kumartui lähemmäksi, painoi kasvonsa aivan kiinni toisen kaulaan ja ääni halusta paksuna kuiskasi: “Anna män vuan.“

Ja mennähän Lammio antoi, kun kerta lupa oli. Hän liikahteli aluksi hitaasti, kuin tunnustellen, mutta jo kertosäkeessä hän liikkui koko ruumiillaan, piti silmät visusti kiinni ja keskittyi tanssipartneriinsa. Rytmi oli tarpeeksi yksinkertainen, että siinä pysyi helposti mukana, joten yhdessä he soljuivat toistensa liikkeitä myötäillen, ympäristöstään täysin irtaantuneena. Ensimmäistä kertaa koko aikuisuutensa aikana Lammio tunsi aidosti nauttivansa olostaan. Hän oli _elossa _, eikä mikään voisi repiä tätä tunnetta pois häneltä.__

__Rahikainen tuntui hyvältä siinä häntä vasten, ehkä vähän liiankin hyvältä. Kappaleet vaihtuivat ja porukka heidän ympärillään lähti ja tuli takaisin, hakivat lisää juotavaa ja purskahtelivat välillä naurunremakkoihin, mutta eivät he kiinnittäneet tuollaisiin tarpeettomiin yksityiskohtiin huomiota. Mitä se heille kuului mitä muut tekivät, he olivat nyt pitämässä hauskaa yhdessä. Toisistaan tietämättä he ajattelivat samaa asiaa, halusivat viedä tämän liian pitkälle jatkuneen soidintanssin loppuun asti, karata takaisin hotellille ja pilata sänky täydellisesti yhdessä._ _

__Jossain kohtaa todellisuuteen he hairahtuivat, kun DJ kuulutti laittavansa illan viimeiset hitaat soimaan. Huomaamattaan he olivat tanssineet niin myöhään aamuyöhön, mutta tanssilattia tyhjeni, ja jäljelle jäi ainoastaan kourallinen pariskuntia, jotka huojuivat toisissaan kiinni jokainen omassa yksityisessä mielenmaisemassaan. Pariskuntien ympäröiminä he katsahtivat toisiinsa, Rahikainen kohotti kulmakarvaansa ja Lammio nyökkäsi. He suuntasivat kulkunsa kohti ulko-ovea, ohittivat hyvillään epämääräisesti muodostuneen narikkajonon ja ulos päästyään lähtivät ripeästi kävelemään hotellille._ _

__~_ _

__Heti hotellihuoneen oven sulkeuduttua Lammio työnsi Rahikaisen seinää vasten ja upotti kiihkeään suudelmaan. Kädet halusivat ihoa, otetta jostain, ihan sama mitä, kunhan sitä oli paljon. Tummansininen bleiseri lensi jonnekin, rypisti rintapielessä yhä kiinni olevan leinikin laskosten alle, ja sai kaverikseen Rahikaisen kauluspaidan ja rusetin. Tämä hamusi kämmenensä täyteen vaaleanruskeista hiuksia, tukisti ja veti taaksepäin. Lammio ei voinut kuin totella ja henkäistä terävästi, kun hän tunsi kuuman suun ja hampaat kaulallaan. Ne puraisivat hellästi ja suutelivat vuorotellen, saivat hänet kiemurtelemaan ja toivomaan lisää. Pehmeä kieli lipoi hiestä suolaista ihoa, eikä Lammio kestänyt enää sekuntiakaan._ _

__Hän veti Rahikaisen mukanaan sängylle, kiepsautti itsensä päälle. Hän riisutui paidastaan, heitti sen kukaties minne lattialle. Rahikaisen rintakehä oli kuuma, se kohoili kiivaasti tämän hengittäessä nopeasti. Iho sormien ja kielen alla oli juuri niin pehmeä kuin Lammio oli koko illan arvaillutkin, maistui suolaiselta ja hikiseltä ja joltain niin tutulta, mutta mitä Lammio ei kyennyt kiihkoissaan tunnistamaan. Myöhemmin hän yhdistäisi tuon tuntemattoman maun keväällä kukkiviin omenapuihin, mutta juuri nyt sillä ei ollut väliä._ _

__Nopeasti lensivät loputkin vaatteet epämääräiseksi kasaksi lattialle. Iho painautui vasten ihoa, huulet rohmusivat vastinparia, kädet eksyivät kaikkialle. Penikset hankautuivat toisiaan vasten, ja Lammio parahti mielihyvästä. Edellisestä kerrasta oli aivan liian kauan aikaa, mutta nyt hän aikoi nauttia jokaisesta sekunnista täysin rinnoin. Rahikainen hapuili epätoivoisena sängyn yläpuolella olevalta hyllyltä liukkarituubia, eikä päästänyt missään vaiheessa omistavaa otettaan irti Lammion lanteista. Hän löysi tuubin ja nakkasi sen kumppanilleen, joka katsoi sitä selvästikin huvittuneena._ _

__“Janne, et ole tosissasi. Hunajanmakuinen, oikeasti?”_ _

__“Mitäs mie ihtelleni voin, mie olen makeannäläkänen mies”, hän sanoi ja sai palkinnoksi naurahduksen ja päänpudistuksen. Lammio kuitenkin kurottautui takaisin suutelemaan häntä, eikä aikaakaan kun hän istui varsin tyytyväisenä hajareisin Rahikaisen lantion päällä. Hän liikkui nautinnollisen hitaasti, otti tukea allaan makaavan hartioista. Rahikainen nosti kätensä Lammion alaselkään, siveli kylkiä ja ohjasi vauhtia. Huoneessa haisi seksi, hiki ja hunaja, ja hän pinnisti kaiken tahdonvoimansa ettei laukeaisi niille sijoilleen. Vaikka hän yleensä olikin se joka kellisti muut alleen, ei hän vaihtaisi tätä näkyä pois mistään hinnasta. Lammio oli kaunis siinä hänen päällään liikkuessaan, niin inhimillinen mutta siltikin jumalainen. Rahikainen olisi voinut maata siinä paikoillaan hamaan loppuun asti, jos se olisi tarkoittanut Lammiossa kiinni pysymistä, yhdessä liikkumista ja saman ilman hengittämistä. Maailma sai pyöriä akseliensa ympäri, tuhoutua ja syntyä uudelleen, kunhan vain tämä hetki jatkuisi iättömyyteen._ _

__Kuitenkin aivan liian pian Lammion kasvot kivettyivät orgasmin iskiessä koko kehon läpi. Hän tärisi kauttaaltaan, puristi armottomasti lihaksillaan sisällään yhä liikkuvaa penistä, ja Rahikainen laukesi. Hän kiskoi toisen käsivarsista alemmas, hukutti tämän ahnaaseen suudelmaan. Pahin kiire oli jo ohi, mutta toisen lämpö ja jykevä fyysisyys toivat yllättävää turvallisuuden tunnetta, eikä kumpikaan heistä ollut valmis päästämään vielä täysin irti. He olivat raukeita ja tyydytettyjä, eikä heitä kaivattaisi vielä moneen tuntiin yhtään missään._ _

__Vaikka sänky olisi lämmin vielä pitkän aikaa, Lammio tiesi, että kylmä voisi iskeä koska tahansa. Juuri, kun hän oli kohottautumassa pois Rahikaisen päältä, oikea polvilumpio muljahti yllättäen kuopassaan, ja hän rojahtikin naamalleen sängylle. Hänen päälakensa jäi vain parin sentin päähän sängynpäädystä, ja Rahikainen älähti silkasta säikähdyksestä._ _

__“... Ai perkele“, Lammio mutisi kasvot tyynyä vasten. Hän kokeili heiluttaa varovasti jalkaansa, ja lumpio muljahti uudestaan, tällä kertaa takaisin oikeaan asentoon. Hän tuhahti itseironisesti ja kohottautui istumaan kunnolla. Rahikaisen ilme oli, kuten nykyteinit niin mielellään sanoivat, _priceless.__ _

__“Vanha vamma se vain oikuttelee“, kuului selitys. Perkeleen polvi, ei se yleensä mitään ongelmia aiheuttanut, mutta nyt sitten tottakai. Huomenna jalka tulisi olemaan vähän paisunut ja hän tulisi ontumaan satavarmasti, mutta se oli aamun ongelma se. Nyt hän halusi vain hemmotella itseään ja paistatella huoneen lämmössä. Hän pyyhkäisi pois spermatahrat yöpöydältä ottamiinsa kosteusliinoihin ja kaivautui peiton alle._ _

__Edelleen ymmyrkäisenä tapahtuneesta ja hieman säikähtäneenä toisen välinpitämättömyydestä vammaansa kohtaan, Rahikainen heitti peiton ylleen ja painautui vasten toisen selkää. Hän asetteli varovaisesti polvensa vasten tuon polvitaipeita, kietoi kätensä lämpimän rintakehän poikki. Hetken aikaa he vain makasivat siinä hiljakseen ja tasailivat hengitystä. Katua kumpikaan ei pystynyt, eikä oikeastaan edes yrittänytkään. Jo edellispäivänä junalaiturilla oli käynyt selväksi, että samaan sänkyyn he tulisivat ennen pitkää päätymään._ _

__“Tiesitsie et sie olet aika peräänkatottava?“ Rahikainen kysyi ja rikkoi hiljaisuuden. Hän korjasi päänsä asentoa, haki hetken parempaa kulmaa ennen kuin laski päänsä takaisin tyynylle. Lammion hiukset eivät maistuneet yhtä hyvältä kuin miltä ne tuoksuivat._ _

__“Olen kuullut tuon aikaisemminkin.“. Lammio naurahti vilpittömästi._ _

__“Hyvä, koska semmottii sie kyl oot. Öitä.“_ _

__“Öitä.“_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vaaleanpunainen: romanssi, onnellisuus, arvostus  
> Leinikki: olet säihkyvän sulokas!
> 
> Biisit, joiden tahtiin ajattelin poikien reivaavan (järj.):  
> DoReDos - My Lucky Day  
> Alex Mattson - UFO  
> Spekti - Juna  
> Olavi Uusivirta - Paperisiivet (se hidas kappale)
> 
> Noin, nyt on sitten tämäkin junaseikkailu kääräisty pakettiin! Kiitos kuin luitte, ja tervetuloa pölisemään Tumblrin puolella <3 Mut saa kiinni nickillä too-spoopy-to-be-frukd!


End file.
